


Hotel Room Sex Ed

by Vivian_LaVie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, Hair-pulling, Kinda, Lots of it, M/M, Moaning, Porn, Rough Sex, Self-Discovery, Sex Talk, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, comparing, idk what to add, it's Han jisung duh, kink talk, mention of toes i know ew i'm kink shaming you even tho you're here, no sexual jilix or chanlix, virginty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_LaVie/pseuds/Vivian_LaVie
Summary: Felix told Jisung about being bisexual and that he's curious about gay sex since he hasn't experienced it yet and Jisung takes it upon himself to show him how it goes, even if his only option is the TV in Chan's hotel room.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Hotel Room Sex Ed

**Author's Note:**

> this was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing so all mistakes are mine but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Chan answered his door, still toweling his hair to keep the water from dripping onto his t-shirt, only to frown when Jisung and Felix burst in, clearly with a purpose in mind. 

“Um, what are you doing?” he asked, following them to his hotel bed, frowning when they both jumped on it and Jisung grabbed the remote. 

“No offense, but what if I didn’t want to hang?”

“Too bad, they gave you the room with a pre-paid view, we don’t,” Felix said and Chan’s brain was swarming with thoughts.

“Wait… why do you want hotel pre-paid channels?” he asked uneasily, taking the towel back to the bathroom before coming out, only to gasp loudly, horrified when he saw Jisung was scrolling through the porn section. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” he asked, running to snatch the remote.

Jisung shrieked and rolled out of his reach. “Channie! Calm down. Close your ears, turn around, go take a second shower or something.” Chan was staring, not blinking, his face looking paler than usual. “Oh come on, nothing is gonna happen, Felix just wanted to know what gay sex is like and I was having trouble explaining and he said my explanatory drawing looked like a war painting.”

Chan was standing there dumbfounded “And why does Felix want to know about gay sex? More importantly, why are you explaining it to him instead of just telling him to google it?” Chan would be so embarrassed by the pitch of his voice if he had any working braincell to help him focus.

He had one hand on his hip and the other on his chin “why don’t you understand sex, are you a virgin?! You’ve spent almost all of your teen years in Australia, and I know for sure you’re not a goody-two-shoes.” he asked Felix, who burst out laughing.

Jisung snorted. “He’s bisexual, Chan. The boy is learning about the other half of his sexual identity,” he said and Chan hummed as he crawled onto the bed, settling against the pillows as Felix lounged on the end, next to Jisung.

Jisung smirked. “You didn’t know that, did you?”

Chan sighed, cheeks coloring. “My gaydar isn’t the strongest and I don’t go around questioning my friends’ sexuality like a creep,” it was true, but he couldn’t help the pout that curved his bottom lip outward when he realized he wasn’t the first to know.

Felix giggled, “I am the definition of bi Chan, like. . I’ve never actually stopped to wonder about the logistics and possibility of me being attracted to one gender ever since I was 5, I’ve always wondered whether I’m gonna marry a boy or a girl and not whether I liked boys the same way I liked girls.” He explained with a ‘duh’ look on his face.

“Didn’t you take sex ed?”

“Sex ed was more aimed towards the biological aspect, the ‘reproduction system’ and ‘condoms are your friend, let me demonstrate how to use it with a banana and stick it into some weirdly shaped tube that’s supposed to resample a vagina.’ And when they use photos it’s horrible ones, to show bad fungi or sexually transferred disease. I used to think that straight sex is just ‘penis goes into a vagina’ and that somewhere along the way it can produce a baby and I felt grossed out till I got brave once and tried it myself,” he looked at Jisung with a proud smile before he got a high five with ‘yoooo’ 

When Chan crossed his arms and looked down deep in thoughts, seemly questioning his reason, Felix continued “And I know the basic idea of how gay sex goes, I’m more interested in how it works in contrast to straight sex and I wanna know for sure if there’s something I’d like to try.” Felix shrugged.

“AHA, here we go, this one looks pretty straightforward and vanilla,” Jisung said, clicking on the video before they saw the poster. The screen is black as it loaded.

  
Chan shook his head, grabbing his laptop and headphones “Right, I’ll be working, but if I look up and this has somehow shifted from visual education to demonstration, I’m firing you both and killing myself,”

Felix chuckled. “First off Jisung is basically my twin— and second, we probably have the same preference it won’t be easy to g—,” 

“OKAY, no need for any further explanation thank you.” He said plugging in his headphones not playing anything yet.

“Awww, your ears are red Channie!”

“Lix you’ve tried dating, What’s it like?” Jisung turned to Felix, head tilted to the side, his bottom lip sticking out as he questioned his friend,  
“Well, there’s this part where you’re sending sappy text messages and go heart-eyed from the amount of affection a few words can hold. I’ve dated the girl I’ve lost my virginity to for a year and we were so gross and sappy.” Felix said with a smile, not sad, just a sweet small one.

Jisung snorted, “I’ve never had a relationship, let alone make it to a year, so I’m still stuck on the ‘holy shit, he’s a good fuck I won’t see again’ thing. It isn’t sappy, but I’m grateful for the opportunity to experience that.”

  
He never talked about this part of himself before let alone say it in front of his eldest friend and leader.

But at this point, he didn’t care whether Chan heard them or not, though he was suspicious since Chan ducked behind his laptop screen when the porno music intro started to play.

Chan was listening, he couldn’t resist. his habit of putting his AirPods in and pretending that a song is playing is something he often does so he didn’t have a problem scolding his features when the video started.

A few minutes later, however, Chan’s attention was dragged away again by Jisung’s explanation of something. “It’s not my thing, but I can see the appeal of toes.”

Chan looked up over his laptop screen, only to choke when he saw the toe going somewhere toes were not meant to go.

“Ew,” he said under his breath and Jisung glanced back.

“What? You’ve never had a guy with a foot fetish?” he asked and Chan shot him a horrified look.

“Ew, I’ve heard of guys doing. . creepy foot stuff, but. . I didn’t really give thought to it,” he said, closing his laptop and putting it aside, Chan crawled forward, staring in horror as the boy then licked the guy’s foot. “Oh my gosh, I thought you said ‘basically vanilla’?” he asked, and Jisung laughed.

  
“Well, I meant no gang bangs or bondage and knife play. There isn’t exactly a lot of decent porn that’s just straight to the point sex,” he said, shrugging. “And this isn’t my chosen porn site, I can’t just search whatever I want which was my intention in the first place, but this hotel’s wifi is horrible.”

Felix cringed. “What is the point with smacking his dick against his cheek? I mean. . really? Who does that in real life?” He asked and Jisung chuckled.

“Many people don’t see the appeal of things till they try them. I figure it’s just a porn thing. Like… ‘oh look at my dick a little longer before I stick it in him’ or something, but that’s not necessarily the case.” he said, shrugging.

  
Felix was lost in thoughts probably wondering if he would be okay with being slapped in the face with a dick, Chan on the other hand had a neutral semi-serious expression on his face. “I’ve seen that a lot. in the porn I mean. Ha.”

when he was met with a pair of questioning eyes he felt the need to explain, “It makes no sense really. I know I’m a vanilla guy but it has no point. It isn’t hot or something, it wouldn’t be nicer to just go ahead and let him suck you off, ya’ know?” he said scratching the back of his head, Felix shot him a look. “What?”

“You’re vanilla?” He asked skeptically.

Jisung snickered into his hands. “He swears he is, and I’m not curious enough to dig out an ex or something, but I can’t imagine it,” he said, giving Chan an apologetic look. “I know it was for jokes and teasing, but the way you go around spanking and hump everyone? Sooo not vanilla and trust me I’ve seen what Minho means by those. no matter how much he says it’s for the funny’s reaction.” Jisung smirked to himself as he turned back to the tv.

Felix hummed, “Maybe there’s a different idea of what is and isn’t vanilla between gay guys? I wouldn’t know for sure, but it would seem men would be more into kinky shit than women on average.” He smirked. “Although that isn’t to say girls can’t be kinky. The girl I dated in high school liked to play with ice and hot wax a-”

“Whoa-” Chan said, covering his ears. “No kinky talk please!”

Jisung smiled and patted Chan’s shoulder as he looked at Felix’s disbelieving face. “The fact that we’re getting Chan to be in a room with a naked guy on the screen is because the bottom is his type. Chan is actually afraid of bo—”

“I’m NOT, it’s just that I don’t like being in that position,” Chan whined. “The fact that I get manhandled without running like Changbin does when he sees a spider is a miracle.”

Felix giggled remembering his face when a taller guy moved him by the waist before he bumped into him while walking backward, “Well, I’m into being handled the same way but I’m not terrified of powering someone,” he said and Jisung sat up straight.

“I read an article that says women often react to any sexual imagery, even if not their preferred situation, but men are a lot less likely to do the same. So like a straight girl would totally get off to lesbian porn, but a straight guy isn’t likely to be into gay porn,” he explained, big eyes going round as he told them about one of his discoveries.

Felix snorted. “I’m shocked that there are people who get off on this in the first place,” he said, nodding at the screen.

“Seriously, that dude has been getting his dick sucked and fucking that guy for twenty minutes without any cuts to suggest they took a break and edited this together. Seriously? Twenty minutes without an orgasm?” He asked, looking at them skeptically.

  
Chan raised an eyebrow. “Well, yeah. Generally, the idea is to last a pretty good while unless you’re going for a quickie. I mean, you know, some guys don’t have the stamina, but I thought the idea was to go for a while?”

  
Jisung smirked not leaving his face after Felix spoke looking at Chan “You have no idea what sex with a girl is like, do you?” he asked.

“Just that a lot of girls complain about the guy jumping the gun. Why?” he asked with a frown.

“Okay, yes that does happen, but if you’re good, you can get a girl off a few times in one round,” he said and Chan blinked.

“For real? I’ve heard the whole ‘no recovery time’ thing for chicks, but. .” he said quizzically and Felix laughed.

“Oh hell yeah, it’s really fun, but without going into details you get very creative,” Felix said and Chan’s jaw dropped.

“I don’t know, I’m sure a lot of girls aren’t that easy to handle,” he said making sure to not generalize.

  
“Straight guys get really aggressive, a lot of gay guys are insanely bitchy, and then all my friends who are girls are too sweet to even intrigue me,” Jisung said after a moment of silence.

“I’m sure there’s just as many mean and bitchy ones in every gender or sexuality configuration, but I’ve always got along better with girls. It’s amazing I’m not straight,” Felix joked and Jisung snickered.

a glance at the screen and Felix’s jaw dropped, “Did that guy just rub his dick in this one’s hair?!”  
Chan frowned then made a face.

“Pretty sure he just came in his ear,” Jisung said and tilted his head to the side.

“To each, their own I guess,” Felix said with an awkward laugh.

“Do you have anything you see as your own Lix?” Jisung turned to him, Chan eye’s bulged at how casually he was asking that kind of question. But to his disbelief, Felix didn’t hesitate to answer.

“Nipples! mine are sensitive it’s fun when someone knows how to touch them.” his smile was too bright for someone who was talking about what gets him on.

Jisung smirked at Chan “I found out by accident, but Chan has a thing for-“

The eldest’s eyes flew open and he flushed. “NO!” he cried, diving at Jisung, who batted his hands away, laughing when Chan tried to cover his mouth.

“Chan has—”

“I will kill you!”

Jisung bit Chan’s hand and pulled his head aside. “Behind his ears!” he cried and Felix grinned at Chan, who huffed, sitting up with a pout on his face. Jisung rolled his eyes. “Don’t pout-“

“You told!” Chan whined.

“And how did you find out about that?” Felix asked. 

Chan groaned. “Nothing like that!” He sighed. “Jisung was playing with my hair,” he said with a sigh. “He was twirling the hair behind my ears and I kept trying to think of how to make him stop without telling him what it did to me, and I couldn’t find the words, and I ended up getting happy in my pants,” he said and Jisung wiggled his eyebrow.

“Okay enough of this,” Chan grabbed the remote, exiting the video only to show the main page.

“Wait wait, what’s that!” Felix pointed to the screen when something caught his attention.

“The pizza delivery boy is delivering to a conveniently half-dressed muscly hunk,” he said and Felix giggled.

Jisung flopped on his belly, his face next to Felix’s thigh when Chan squeaked. “What?! You can’t be serious!” he hissed and Felix raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I am not watching any more porn with you two.”

“Why Channie I thought we’re all friends in here.” He said with turning his head only to wink at him.

“Seriously, it’s creepy!” Chan argued.

“Too bad, we’re watching,” Felix said with a giggle, humming when the guy in only his low-slung jeans offered the pizza boy to come and get his ‘really big tip’.

Chan opened his mouth, closing it as his cheeks went pink. “But… but…” He glanced at the screen and tilted his head.

“Huh, that’s- NO!”

“Just shut up and watch it, Chan,” Jisung said, not looking away from the screen the time.

Chan grumbled but turned to watch as the two men on the screen started stripping each other. watching how the bigger one picked the pizza boy up, now fully naked, and set him on the counter, pushing in between his legs to pull their body’s flush only to grab him under his knees and pick him up, carrying him out of the kitchen to the bedroom.

Felix and Jisung kept making comments about how it’s like to be picked up and what are the expectations verse the reality of it,

The giggles died out, however, as the men started fucking on the screen. They all watched and commented minimally, only to all get oddly silent when the homeowner had the pizza boy held to his body with his hand splayed across his chest, the other stroking his erection as he fucked him hard and slow, kissing along his shoulder and throat while the pizza boy clawed at his forearms, eyes shut and mouth open in ecstasy.

“Damn, all the gay porn I’ve seen before was kind of scary but that looks like one hell of a time,” Felix said and laughed breathlessly.

  
Chan swallowed thickly, rearranging the pillow on his lap, only to catch movement from the left as he looked up. He glanced over only to have his jaw drop as he noticed Jisung’s hips moving slightly against the bed. Chan groaned and averted his eyes. “Okay, okay, really, this should end now. Before it gets even more intense.”

“Shush, I wanna know who comes first.” Felix was too focused considering it's porn, his voice deep and hoarse at the moment, a telltale he’s probably as horny as Jisung.

It didn’t take that long but for Chan it felt like an eternity, eyes moving between Felix who looked hypnotized, and Jisung who was clutching the sheet under him in a desperate attempt to not hump the mattress under him, though his hips would buck every now and then betraying how hard he was trying to be unnoticed.

  
The movie ended.

“Wow that was,” Felix couldn’t find proper words and when his roaming eyes landed on his phone he cursed when he saw that Seungmin texted him about being back to their room, and since he had the card Felix wouldn’t be able to enter if Seungmin fell asleep, “gotta go, I'll save my questions for tomorrow be ready,” he said and hastily pecking Jisung on the lips before leaving.

  
Jisung was sitting on Chan’s bed, legs hanging off the edge and knees touching each other with a bit of discomfort and he looked distant as he chewed on his bottom lip.

Clearing his throat wasn’t enough to get the younger’s attention so he moved in front of him. “Aren’t you gonna go to your room?”

“Umm, this is my room?” He said pointing at his suitcase in the corner. Damnit Chan really hopped it’s Changbin’s. “How else do you think I know about the tv having prepaid websites and channels?” His giggle had some dark hint in it but Chan likes to think he’s just being a little bit paranoid.

“O- okay then i’l—“

“Chan. .” Jisung voice was so tiny when he looked up to his face, hoping he didn’t notice how his breath shuddered.

“Yes, Jisung?”

“Will you fuck me?”

“What?! Jisung you’re my fri—“

“Exactly,” Chan almost choked with the way he gasped when Jisung slid to his knees. “You can’t leave me like this, it hurts.” He emphasized his point by squeezing his thighs together.

“Jisung you’re just horny you’ll hate me for it tomorrow I can’t.”

“No I want you, and I’m sure you could use it,” gritting his teeth and throwing his head back Chan grabbed Jisung’s wrist when he rubbed his palm over his clothed crotch.

“Alright, I don’t see why not,” breathless laugh leaving Jisung’s lips before he started to tug on Chan’s sweatpants, his erection hitting his stomach, Jisung moaned at the sight of his veiny member leaking at the tip, slowly getting his face closer and pressing kisses and small licks from the base up to the tip.

Chan panted heavily, back-arching, as Jisung toke the tip of his cock into his mouth gently sliding every inch of him deeper and deeper into his mouth, the tip of his tongue rubbing against the underside. It was unbearable, the light, and small licks Jisung was giving him only provoked him to push himself deeper, grabbing the back of Jisung’s head when his moans turned into heavy, breathless cries muffled by Chan’s length into his mouth as he fucked his mouth in short thrusts.

Feeling his orgasm nearly pushing him off the edge Chan pulled him off, dragging him up by the hair he grabbed his jaw with his other hand, “If you wanna be a little horny slut, we’re gonna do it, my way baby.” He said before smashing their lips together in a kiss that left them breathless before he broke off, strands of hair falling over Jisung’s eyes as his face contrasted in pain, moans slipping from his lips as he kept clawing at Chan’s chest before he was thrown on the bed, face down feet still on the floor.

Roughly pulling the younger boy’s jeans Chan slapped his bare ass so hard and Jisung’s entire body surged forward in pain and shock, his slaps were no joke he knew for sure it’ll bruise. “Channie. . please.”

Another slap, “what were you thinking when you brought Felix in here with that intention, huh? Were you hoping I’ll fuck you in front of him?” The third one made him bury his face into the blanket because the people in the next room would probably hear him by how loud he is.

“No,” he gasped as he was hit again, heat spreading through his skin as Chan kicked his feet apart, leaning over him as he poured a generous amount of Lube over his hole, slowly circling with his forefinger before he was able to push it in, Jisung sharply inhale before sighing as the burn quickly faded.

Chan added more lube, taking the time to slowly prep the younger boy as he composed himself, but Jisung on the other hand was moaning and rocking his hips back and forth wanting to be filled with more than Chan’s fingers, “please fuck me already, w-wanna cum with your cock in me,” 

“Uh-ha now, now Jisungie, you don’t get to cum that fast,” he was rock hard but he managed to get himself together unlike Jisung who kept humping the bed, Chan ripped open the wrapping with his teeth, quickly rolling the condom on before pouring more lube on it and pushed the tip of his cock in, Jisung’s arched his back, small yet loud moans slipping past his lips, driving the blonde crazy and making him push all the way in, Jisung’s eyes rolling back and his mouth hung open getting accommodated to the stretch,

“Fuck fuck fuck, you feel so fucking good.” Chan hissed as he felt his cock become surrounded by a slick warmth. Moving his hands to the slender waist of the boy under him, Chan pushed his thumbs into the dimples on his lower back, making him arch, even more, he was on the tip of his toes at this point to keep level and have Chan’s cock rubbing against the spot he brushed when he leaned over him to brace himself.

When Jisung came his entire body kept spasming and tightening around Chan pushing him over the edge way faster than he intended to go for. 

Leaning his forehead between the brunette’s shoulder blades he caught his breath and got off to get rid of the condom and helped Jisung to the bathroom where he propped him up in the shower and helped him clean up, with lots of kisses and promises to do that more often if he stopped teasing him in from of others.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: Vivan_lavie 🖤🐙


End file.
